


You & I

by londonbird



Series: Sernando drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/londonbird
Summary: Memories and snapshots of Fernando’s  and Sergio’s relationship. Non-chronological.There will be one drabble per prompt per day, following this list: https://footballideas.tumblr.com/post/164866510706/30-day-challenge





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/gifts).



> Inspired by prompt_fill’s Serard challenge.
> 
> Motivated by AndalusianSunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and Saúl talk before Saúl's first call-up for the Spanish NT.

“That’s where you met him, right? On the national team?”

It took Fernando a second to realise what Saúl meant and when he did, it was too late to stop the corners of his mouth raising in a smile. 

“Yeah.”

He’d never forget that day, that feeling when his eyes caught Sergio’s for the first time and something inside him changed. Like a switch being flipped. 

“I barely remember my first call-up but I definitely remember his”, he admitted quietly, trying not to feel stupid about his confession and also the smile that still didn’t want to leave his face.


	2. Realizing they liked each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (continues directly from Chapter 1)

Fernando had known right then. Known that Sergio was going to be in his life for a long time, but it had taken a while to figure out it would be as more than just a friend.

He’d tried to play down their little habits that the others had long since noticed and liked to tease them about.

But when Sergio sang some Flamenco lovesong at karaoke night and Fer suddenly wanted nothing more than to be serenaded by him, he decided to stop fighting it.

Especially when Sergio told him afterwards that he had actually been singing for him.


	3. Taking selfies together

Fernando thought selfies were stupid. Making faces at your phone, what a waste of time. Yet Sergio’s obsession and how much fun he was having taking selfies constantly kept him wondering if he was missing out on something. 

So one afternoon Fernando tried again. Grimaced at the camera and tried to imitate Sergio’s poses, but the pics wouldn’t turn out right. Too dark, eyes half closed, double chin.

He sulked until Sergio got home, then gave in and asked him for help. Sergio was delighted.

It took exactly one attempt to get the perfect snap of them together. Dogear-filter included.


	4. Making up after a disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from shortly after they moved in together.

“Fer?”

No response.

“Nando?”

Nothing.

“Fer, please…”, Sergio whined, scooting closer to Fernando who was still focused on his book, looking all serious with his reading glasses on.

“I’m reading.”

Sergio thought about it for a second before snatching the book from Fernando’s hands and putting it aside, ignoring the exasperated look on his face.

“Please don’t be mad anymore. I’m sorry.”

He put on his best pout and puppy eyes, knowing Fernando’s façade was crumbling.

“...Fine.”

Sergio’s face lit up and he snuggled close to Fernando, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll never set the kitchen on fire again, I promise.”


	5. Sitting together on a flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the National Team.

They always sat together, Fernando by the window, Sergio at the aisle. At first they would wait for the others to fall asleep before Sergio moved over to the middle seat directly next to Fer, but after a while they stopped caring.

Sitting in silence, Sergio would rest his head on Fernando’s shoulder while listening to music or playing on his tablet. Fernando would look out the window, enjoying the view of the world from above and the feeling of being temporarily detached from it.

Eventually, Fernando would ask for a blanket and they’d doze off together, hands intertwined underneath.


	6. Getting flustered around each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the National Team.

They entered the hotel room together, Fernando stopping halfway in when his eyes fell on the bed. “It’s a double bed”, he murmured, cheeks blushing at the implication.

Sergio chuckled nervously, tucking his hair back behind his ear. His heart was racing at the idea of sharing a bed, spending all night so close to Fernando but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. They hadn’t seen each other since confessing their feelings after the karaoke.

“I can sleep over there”, he pointed at the couch.

“Okay”, Fernando nodded, but Sergio thought he might have hesitated for a moment. Maybe.


	7. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continues directly from Chapter 6)

The thought of missing out on sharing a bed with Sergio kept Fernando up for hours. Eventually he gathered all his courage and whispered to the dark room.

“Do you wanna come to bed?”

Sergio was up in a flash and then they were lying next to each other, listening to each other breathe before this time Sergio broke the silence.

“Come here.”

Fernando scooted closer, making himself small to fit into Sergio’s embrace. He felt euphoric, an unfamiliar rush that suddenly made him forget all caution and press his lips to Sergio’s, until he fell asleep smiling against them.


	8. Dealing with being in different cities/countries to one another

Back in the day, when Fernando played in England and they didn’t see each other for months, Sergio liked hiding little notes in Fernando’s suitcase.

Silly messages like, _Your ass looks even hotter in these_ in the pocket of Fer’s sweatpants, or _No more haircuts_ in his toiletry bag.

Now they lived together and rarely had to separate for longer periods of time. But when they did, Sergio still made sure to leave some notes for Fer to discover. Except now they all read _I love you_ , because he was finally free to tell Fer as much as he wanted.


	9. Having breakfast together

Fernando woke up to Sergio kissing all over his face. “What’s wrong?”, he groaned, trying to turn on his side and go back to sleep.

“I’m hungry, can you make breakfast? Please?”

Sergio climbed on top of him and kissed his lips softly.

“I really want pancakes and yours are the best.”

Fernando had to smile at that. He melted when Sergio complimented his cooking skills, he couldn’t resist that. And Sergio knew it.

So he got up and made pancakes while Sergio hovered around him, handing him coffee, peeking impatiently over his shoulder, stealing kisses and setting the table.


	10. Giving each other nicknames

“Sese?”

Sergio bit his lip, trying not to look guilty. This nickname meant he was about to get called out for something.

“Did you eat all of the chocolate eggs?”

Oh crap. He’d totally forgotten to save the last one for Fer.

“So?” Fernando stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, looking stern. But even like this Sergio thought he looked adorable.

He got up and walked over to him, taking Fernando’s hands and wrapping them around his waist. 

“Sorry papi”, he smiled, leaning in. “But if you kiss me now you’ll still be able to get a taste.”


	11. One making the other blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from the NT.

Sergio found Fernando waiting in the lobby with some teammates. He nodded at everyone before plopping down next to him, thighs pressing together, arm automatically coming down to rest possessively around his shoulders.

“Hey.” Sergio placed a kiss on Fernando’s cheek, lips turning into a smile when he noticed how Fer was blushing from the harmless display of affection. It was so endearing, Fernando still getting all shy when the others were around even though there was no reason to.

“Relax. It’s okay”, he whispered sweetly, reassuring, but Fernando still hid his face in Sergio’s neck when he pulled back.


	12. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sergio visited Fernando in London.

“So what do you think?”, Fernando asked as he glanced at Sergio from the corner of his eye. He had been unusually quiet for the past minutes, staring out into the dark night sky as the wheel moved and the city lights were laid out before them.

When he finally turned to Fernando, his eyes were sparkling with emotion and love.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.”

He leaned against Fernando, silently asking him to put his arm around him and hold him tight while they looked out over the city, feeling small and like the only people in the world.


	13. Borrowing each other’s clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the National Team, present time.

Sergio felt Saúl’s eyes on him, eventually turning his head to look at him.

“What?”

Saúl stumbled over his words as he replied, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“Isn’t that, um... like, Fernando’s shirt?”

Now it was Sergio’s turn to feel exposed, his cheeks blushing just a little at Saúl’s observation. He knew his expression had betrayed him but he still tried to brush it off.

“Maybe.”

Realising he hadn’t crossed any boundaries, Saúl smirked, focusing back on his phone.

“He wears yours, too, you know. But he wouldn’t admit it, either.”

Sergio smiled to himself. “I knew it.”


	14. One looking after the other when they are sick

When Sergio saw Fernando dragging himself down the stairs he rushed over to him.

“No no no, you’re going back to bed.”

Fernando wanted to protest but suddenly all the strength he had gathered left him and he collapsed against Sergio.

Sergio wrapped his arms around him, letting Fernando lean all over him as he helped him back to bed.

“What did you want from downstairs?”

Fernando looked at him with glassy eyes. “Doesn’t matter.” He took Sergio’s hand and squeezed it. “Please stay?”

Sergio nodded. “Get some rest. I’ll be here”, he smiled, not letting go of Fernando’s hand.


	15. Celebrating something

It was a mild spring night and they were cuddled up in the hammock in their garden, covered loosely with a blanket for additional comfort while they looked at the stars.

Sergio kept glancing at his watch, not wanting to miss the exact moment it would turn midnight. When it finally did, he turned to Fernando and kissed his cheek before quietly starting to sing, “Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...”

Fernando chuckled, the smile on his face getting wider as his heart threatened to explode with love. The day hadn’t even started yet, but it already was his best birthday ever.


	16. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Fernando still lived in England.

Fernando was fully focused on the TV watching some baking competition, occasionally muttering comments on the candidates’ efforts. He loved that show.

Sergio didn’t understand the programme but he didn’t mind, he was fully content just holding Fernando, being close to him, a luxury he didn’t get to enjoy often enough.

“We don’t have to watch this, I can find something else?”

Sergio nuzzled Fernando’s neck in response, sighing happily. “It’s fine.”

Fernando chuckled, shifting a little as he tried to get even closer to Sergio. “You don’t even care.”

Sergio grinned as he tightened his arms around him. “Nope.”


	17. One watches the other sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after chapter 16.

Fernando awoke when he felt the sunlight tickling his freckles. Sergio was still asleep, spread out on his back snoring softly.

He turned to him, trying to memorize this moment because he didn’t know when he’d get to see Sergio like this again, peaceful but also at his most vulnerable.

Tonight, it’d already be Olalla lying next to him again, his kids calling his name instead of Sergio moaning it in the dark.

His heart clenched at the thought, having to shut that part of him away, pretending his feelings for Sergio didn’t exist. He hated it more every time.


	18. Getting very drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Real’s La Liga celebration 2017.

Sergio barely remembered who had driven him home. Everything was spinning and his limbs were heavy, ears ringing and he suddenly felt insanely tired.

He bumped into the coffee table before throwing himself on the couch, face first, passing out within seconds.

Fernando had woken up from the noise but he was mainly grateful Sergio had made it home. He got up and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sergio on the couch like that.

He leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek and gently ruffle his hair, “Sleep tight, champion”, before fetching some water and painkillers.


	19. Dancing together

Despacito started playing on the radio and Fernando automatically hummed along, barely registering it. He was focused on preparing lunch, running through the recipe in his head. Until Sergio came up behind him, body pressing flush against his, breath hot on his skin.

“Despacito, quiero desnudarte a besos, despacito…”

Fernando shuddered and let his head fall back against Sergio’s shoulder in surrender, eyes dropping shut as he felt Sergio’s hips digging into his ass, swaying along in his grip.

He didn’t even feel awkward about the dancing because suddenly Sergio’s lips were on his neck and nothing else mattered anymore.


	20. Training together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando reminisces about the NT.

When people asked what he missed most about the national team, Fernando always claimed it was the feeling of representing Spain. But the real answer was that he missed being on the same team as Sergio, especially training together. Sergio had always managed to make even the most dreadful exercises bearable with his jokes and training matches were more fun with Sergio on his team.

And afterwards, when Sergio helped him stretch, his hand would always linger too long, slide too high up on his thigh or dip underneath his shirt, giving him goosebumps even in the middle of summer.


	21. Being domestic

“Can we paint the living room green?”

“I don’t think so”, Fernando snorted, horrified at the thought.

Sergio pouted. “But we need some color. Just white and grey is boring.”

“That’s why there’s gonna be accent colors.”

Fernando was met with a confused look so he got up to show Sergio on the laptop. “Something like this. We can discuss the details with the interior designer.”

Sergio nodded and looked up at Fernando with big eyes, silently pleading until Fer leaned down for a kiss.

“We’ll use green if you want to.”

Sergio grinned against Fernando’s lips. “I can’t wait.”


	22. Making a bet over something

“I bet I can do more pull ups than you”, Sergio boasted.

Fernando was intrigued, especially because he had no idea how Sergio had come to that conclusion. “Oh really?” 

Sergio nodded. “Really. The winner gets to choose dinner for a week, okay?” He sounded a little too cocky so Fernando decided to play along. He knew he had this in the bag plus he wanted to try some new recipes.

“Okay.”

Less than five minutes later, Sergio was sulking in the shower because he had lost. But Fernando caved in and made Sergio’s favorite meal anyway. Bets were stupid.


	23. Going on a long walk/run together

They had been walking for an hour but Sergio still had no idea where they were going. He had never been to this part of Madrid before.

“So where are we going?”, he finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Fernando just smiled and gently reached for his hand, linking their fingers. “You’ll see.”

Sergio almost froze at this, they never held hands in public, it was too risky. But when he looked around again, he realized there was no one else there. And suddenly he didn’t care anymore where they were headed, happily holding onto Fernando’s hand.


	24. Watching the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continues directly from Chapter 23)

Fernando led them up a hill to a small park overlooking Madrid. It was completely deserted, no one was there but them. Sergio couldn’t believe it.

They sat on the only bench and Fernando put his arm around Sergio, comfortable silence surrounding them as they waited for the sunset. For once Sergio didn’t feel like talking because he just wanted to bask in the moment and how liberated he felt.

“I’m happy”, he whispered before kissing Fernando’s cheek, smiling against it, feeling even more exhilarated when Fernando turned his head and their lips met.

They ended up missing the sunset.


	25. One being protective of the other

“You’re going out like _this_?” Sergio rushed over to Fernando, who was halfway out the door already. “You’re gonna catch a cold.”

Fernando frowned, checking his outfit in the mirror. A hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Seemed appropriate for this time of year.

When he turned around, Sergio stood in front of him holding a scarf and beanie.

“Put these on, okay?” He dropped the beanie into Fernando’s hands so he could put the scarf on him.

Fernando chuckled and pulled on the beanie. “Better?”

Sergio smiled. “Much better.” He smoothed out Fernando’s hoodie and pecked his lips sweetly. “Have fun.”


	26. One knows where all of the other’s tattoos/freckles etc. are

Sergio looked at Fernando’s back, pulling down the covers to expose just a little more of his pale skin. His eyes wandered over it, searching for his favorite freckles just below Fer’s shoulder blade, but he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“They’re gone”, he sighed, placing a soft kiss on Fernando’s shoulder while his hand trailed over his side.

“What?”, Fernando groaned sleepily, shivering at the cold air colliding with his skin.

“The freckles. They’re fading. You need to go into the sun more”, Sergio explained, before pulling the covers back up again and wrapping himself around Fernando.


	27. Seeing in a New Year together

“Are we boring?”, Sergio asked, resting his head on Fernando’s shoulder.

Fernando chuckled at his words, instantly knowing what he was on about. “Because we are staying in on New Year’s Eve?” He pressed a kiss to Sergio’s temple. “We can still go out if you want to. Find a club or something... ”

Sergio glanced up at him. “Do _you_ want to?”

Fernando didn’t hesitate for one second. “No. I’m perfectly happy seeing in the new year with you on the couch, falling asleep half an hour before midnight and missing all the fireworks.” 

Sergio grinned. “Good, ‘cause me too.”


	28. Comforting each other over an injury/loss

Fernando turned over and reached for Sergio, but his side of the bed was cold. He sighed and got up, trodding downstairs.

As expected, Sergio was on the couch sulking, cuddling a pillow while re-watching the match on mute.

Fernando walked over and snatched the remote to turn the TV off. “You’re coming to bed. Now.”

Then he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle, getting Sergio’s favorite mug ready to prepare a hot chocolate. It never failed to make him feel better, even though by the time he got upstairs, Sergio would probably already be fast asleep.


	29. Meeting each other after being separated for a while

Fernando could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He hadn’t seen Sergio in almost four weeks, an eternity it seemed. Especially since their relationship was still quite new.

What if something had changed between them? What if Sergio had changed his mind? Maybe Iker had talked some sense into him, or losing the Euros had made him realise that Fer was only holding him back.

Fernando was ready to cancel his surprise visit and leave again when suddenly the door opened.

“Oh my God!” Sergio yelled, leaping into his arms and Fernando instantly knew nothing had changed at all.


	30. Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this, given kudos and commented, especially **eafay70** , **SmellyKelo** and **pique**.
> 
> I did this as an experiment to see if I could manage to write something every day, and it turned out to be an amazing experience that made me feel more confident about writing and also gave me a different perspective of things. So special thanks to **AndalusianSunshine** , without you I never would have done this and I also wouldn’t have enjoyed it this much without getting to read a drabble from you every day <3

“Do you remember the first time I told you I love you?” Sergio was tracing Fernando’s tattoo on his chest, grinning.

Fernando laughed. “Of course.” He pushed his hand into Sergio’s hair, running his fingers through it as he remembered that night, a decade ago.

“I thought you were crazy. Not for waking me up in the middle of the night to tell me, but for choosing me. When you could have had anyone…”

Sergio looked up then. “Because no one makes me feel like you do.” His voice was soft and warm.

Fernando smiled and kissed him. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be a new challenge starting tomorrow, 1st of December. I hope you’ll join me again :)


End file.
